Time Travel
by Pe-Pe
Summary: Sorry about the review (you can't review but i'm asking for reviews). You can review me now. Rated PG for very bad language (literally). Lots of pairings and . . . yeah, my story is a little mushy. Just a little bit.
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my very first 'published' fanfic so please don't be so harsh on me. The story will contain lots of 'drama' scene, so I think it's more likely a girl's fic. Lot's of pairing, starts from Selphie+Irvine, Squall+Rinoa, Quistis+Squall, slightly Quistis+Seifer (latter on), Seifer + Squall (_much_ latter) and much more. Oh yeah, I'm not very good in English (what do you expect? It's not my mother tongue.) It's obvious isn't it? I'm too polite aren't I? Don't pay any attention to my English. One more thing, I do not own any of FFVIII characters. Okay, you can start reading now. Btw, R&R please.

****

TIME TRAVEL

PRELUDE

===================================================================================

"…Sorry…. I can't protect you … " A brunette guy say weakly, there's sadness in his eyes. The woman that laid weakly on his hand just smile. She knows that she will die sooner or later. But the biggest regret of her life is she can't be with him a little longer. She just knew this man for a short while. If only they met a little earlier … things will be different… much different.

"Its o . . . okay . . . " He didn't move a bit, he just can't. The thoughts of losing her is been bothering him from the first time. He thinks and thinks but he can't find an answer … an answer that can save her. "Listen . . . don't blame yourself. It is my destiny to die at a young age . . . I just want you to know that I never hate you… never had … never will. I'm sorry that I have to leave you first. I wish we can meet in a better place … better time…Promise me that in another life you'll . . . . . . ." Suddenly the wind blows so hard so he can't hear what she is saying.

"No … don't! I don't want to hear any words again! If you have something to say, say it latter! Latter… when you're healed . . . now save your strength!" She shakes her head slowly and then she touches Squall's cheek softly. "I can't… Squall … pro… promises me…" he finally nods. "I promise… " With the last strength that she had she got up and kissed him on the cheek. Squall hugs her… he doesn't want to let go.

=================================================================================== 

I would not believe miracles could happen

Until I looked deep into your soul

I would not believe in fate

Because I just want to believe in you

I can't promise you an eternal life

But I can promise you, I would not let you go

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Balamb Garden

07.00 A.M

"Prepare it well . . . "

"Yes, Commander Leonhart. We will do our best." Replied the younger SeeD

"Ok. Dismiss." It's been two years since he, Squall Leonhart was pointed to be the Commander of Balamb Garden but he still can't get used to it. He kind of hates to be a Commander. In Balamb, being a commander is to support anyone, greet anyone, and to be the object to blame if anything doesn't go right. And what that makes it worst is he can't speak his mind to anyone else except his group.

"I always depressed when talked to him." Said the SeeD outside the office. "Why does he can become a Commander anyway?" he continued. "I told you we should bring instructor Trepe with us!" His friend replied. "But I _do_ admire him." the other SeeD state and quickly followed by his friends' nods.

Tok tok. There's someone knocking on his office door. Who might it be? Squall hasn't answered the door. If it is Rinoa, she wouldn't bother on knocking his door. That includes Seifer, Zell, Quistis, Irvine and definitely Selphie. Let the person knock one more time. Tok tok. "… Come in"

Squall pretends to look busy. He opens a _really_ thick book and start to read it. "Excuse me, Commander," Said the unfamiliar voice. Squall stoned for a while and tries not to react. "I'm Caecil Reigh. I'm a transferred Student from Trabia Garden."

Trabia? Isn't that Selphie's old garden? He can't stop himself from looking the new girl's face. Funny… he thinks. She looks familiar. He gives her his usual – What do you want? – look, but the girl seem doesn't understand. " . . . What?"

"I heard that there will be Garden festival, I want to take part in the Garden Committee." She said with a serious face. 

"Garden Committee?"

"Yes. I know I'm still new here but I can't just be the audience, … so, will you let me in?"

"………" Why did she come to me? _Everyone_ should know that Garden Committee is Selphie's authority.

Gee… she thought. He didn't notice me at all. Maybe the rumors _are_ true. She waits for Squall agreement. "I promise I won't let you down!"

***************

"Seifer! You _must_ participate on Garden Committee! We are out of member!" Selphie yelled. Why does anyone hate to be the Garden Committee? "Why me? I have another work to do!" replied the tall blond man. "Well you have to!"

"Come now Selphie, don't be so rough on him." Rinoa said. Her hair has been cut so it's just reached her ears. Squall didn't like it when she cut her hair without asking to him first, but it's okay now. "You know how much he hates that kind of occasion don't you?"

"You didn't participate _either_." She said while glaring anxiously to Rinoa. "Well … uhm… gotta go now. Good bye." Then she leaves. She'd rather be in Squall office now. "Not fair! You let Rinoa go!" shout the other girl. Selphie turn her head to that girl. "She's _Squall's_ girlfriend." The blond girl looks disappointed. "It should have been me…" She mourned. "How bout you Quisty? What is your excuse?"

Gulp… think Quisty! Think! "Well … I've got to go to the Fire Cavern, I want to place another GF for the next field exam. And I must prepare the written test for the new SeeD cadet. I haven't finish my test materials." She crosses her finger on her back. I wish she buy that story! Stupid me! Why don't I make a better reason than that?

"_Really_?" she raised her eyebrow. [My test materials already finish last Saturday] Suddenly Seifer talks. "Yeah! Me too!" Quistis stared at him angrily. Choose another reason you idiot! Since when do you _become_ an instructor?! She wouldn't believe that story now! "_You_? You are not an instructor are you? Why do you need to prepare the written test?" See! You stupid little SeeD!

Seifer becomes nervous. [How am I gonna _become_ an instructor when I'm in _Chicken wuzz's_ class? We must be able to make a delicious _hot dog_ as one of the important requirement to pass the test?!] "Well… I … I mean I must prepare _for_ the written test. You know, to raise my rank." Selphie stopped for awhile and think. But Zell has make up a decision. "Seifer, my _friend_ . . . I'm gonna give you a dispensation. You can take the test _after_ the festival." Selphie clap her hands and skipping around for a few minutes. "See? Now you _must_ join the Garden Committee. You can take the test _after_ the Festival, right Zelly?" Zell nods wildly.

"How about _him_?! And that cowboy-wanna-be?!" he protests. "Irvine has already _in_ the Garden Committee." Irvine gives him a grin. "And Zell… you know how he is, he wouldn't do much." "AWW … don't say like I'm a burden like that! I can make hot dogs for the festival!"

"It's settle then. Now will you excuse me, I want to _drag_ someone else." The three SeeD was confused. "Who do you mean?"

"You know,… our Commander."

***************

Rinoa was skipping his way to the third floor. She's thinking a new way to surprise Squall. He knows all of her tricks so she has to create a new one. "Maybe I should use vanish…" in front of the elevator she over heard some student talking.

"Do you know that new transfer student?"

"Caecil? Yes, I know. What about her?"

"I heard that she's so beautiful that even our cold Commander will be stun if he see her."

"No way! Is she _that_ beautiful?"

"Well, if a girl with six point eight feet tall, long and silky hair, lip as red as a rose and sexy body you call beautiful, she is _way_ more beautiful. Even our Commander's girl is nothing compared to her." Suddenly the other student gives her friend a sign to stop talking. "What's the matter?" she said while turning her head. 

"Good morning." Rinoa greets them as friendly as she can be. "Mo…morning instructor." They replied and then rush to the cafeteria. "More beautiful than me? I would love to meet her." She hurried get in the elevator.

***************

"Oh, come on Commander, just say yes and I won't bother your precious time again." Caecil said. She thinks the Commander here is judging whether she is qualified or not… which is absolutely, 100% not true.

Where have I seen that face before? "Commander?" she ask and step a little closer toward him. [He has a cute face … oh what am I thinking, he already has a girl friend.] Squall doesn't move so Caecil decided to move his head closer to his.

"Squall! Selphie is forcing everyone to…" Rinoa was shocked of what she just see. Oh no! That is Squall, right? Is he . . . kissing? Who is that girl? I never see her before. Is that … Caecil? Then what they were talking _is_ true. She is _way_ more better looking than me. But still… How dare he… HOW DARE HE! "I HATE YOU SQUALL!" she yelled and then run back to the elevator.

"Rinny! Wait!" Squall chases her. Luckily he can catch her before he got in the elevator. "Look, it's not like what you think." Rinoa just shake her head and covers her ears. "……" The elevator door is shutting down, making them out of sight.

"What have I done? Stupid me!" she muttered.

***************

"Oh come on you stupid elevator! What took you so long just to get back here?!" Selphie moan. She can't wait to insist Squall to participate in Garden Committee. She is ready to get in the elevator when the door is open but she didn't do so. She just smiles to the opened elevator door. 

Inside squall and Rinoa are kissing. It seems like they have solved their problem. "Ehem… sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but I got something to say to Squall." She teased them. Their face is burning and becoming red. "Well, see you later Squall." Rinoa runs to her dorms. "What _is it_ Tilmitt?"

"I need one more member for this year Garden Committee and I think who else that is perfect for the job? You!" She says with a happy voice. After the kissing scene she just saw her heart is on a good mood now. He shakes his head. "No. Go to my office and talk to the girl there. She wants to be the member of Garden Committee." She nods and quickly gets in the elevator. Teasing Squall right after caught him in _that_ kind situation is the same as death.

"And Selphie … I _wouldn't_ tell what just happen to anybody. Is that clear?"

"Cross my heart." She said, as innocent as she can be.

"Okay." He then goes to the quad. "Not tell _that_ kind of story? You're kidding Squall."

***************

Balamb Garden

10.00 A.M

"Alright, now we will have the first field exam. Everyone should have a GF right now. If you haven't got a GF report to me so we can get one for you. Is that clear?"

"Yes instructor Trepe." They all replied. Suddenly someone raised her hand. "What is it?" she asks with a smile. She always likes it when there's anyone who raised his or her hands.

"Instructor, I haven't got any GF."

"Okay, is there anybody else?" a female student raised her hand. "You haven't got a GF either?" What's the matter with this new cadet? They should have got one or two GF by now.

"No, I already have one. I just want to ask you something instructor."

"Feel free to ask."

"Does it true that our Commander and her girlfriend had just making out in the elevator?" Cheered come from all over the class. They all know how Quistis feeling to Squall. Some male students even claps their hands. Quistis' face is filled with emotion, _bad_ one. "Just you watch Squall . . . kissing her behind my back . . . "

***************

"SELPHIE!!!" Squall shouts. Something that he would _never_ do two years ago. "GET YOUR ASS TO MY OFFICE!!! NOW!" All the students at Selphie's class was stun to see their _supposedly_ cold Commander can shout like that. "Awesome . . . " the other student says "He looks even cute when he's angry."

"Oh no! I just make the lion angry!" Irvine felt sorry for his girlfriend problem but he knows he can't, seriously can't, help him from the angry Squall. "What have you done cupcakes? He sure looks scary."

"Well… it's not what I do, but what I shouldn't do." She moves her legs around nervously. "You see, when I wanted to _drag_ Squall I accidentally see them kissing in the elevator."

"Oh… you're in trouble, hon." She nods. Suddenly Squall shouts again. "NOW TILMITT! AND YOU, WHY DON'T _YOU_ TEACH IN _YOUR_ CLASS?!?"

"We . . . well . . . I just drop by to see her . . . "

"DO IT AT LUNCH TIME! IF SHE _HAS_ ONE." 

"Oohhh . . . Wish me luck."

"_Luck_ won't do you good."

***************

Rinoa was taking a walk around the Garden. Everyone who passes her always looks at her with a curious look and chuckled afterwards. Is there's something with my face? Then she decided to go to the bathroom to fix her make-ups.

***************

"Why do your eyes look a . . . little . . . you know . . . _blue_?" But Squall doesn't answer her question. He glares at her with his typical – you are so dead – look combines with – Don't interrupt me until I done – look.

"Can you explain why does anyone know what they shouldn't know? I have heard several people spreading different rumors about Rinoa and me. They say that I'm hugging her in the elevator. They say that I _kiss_ her in the elevator."

"Isn't that's the truth?" she scaredly looks into his eyes. [Oh no, angry Squall is on the loose]

"I'm not _finish_! They even say I'm _xxx_ with her in the elevator [Not that I don't want it]!"

"Rumors sure spread quickly in this Garden." she said and tried her best to smile. [Imagine that . . . it's only been three hours and all the students and instructors have known about it.]

"You have cross your heart don't you? Why do you break it?"

"I promise not to _tell_ anyone about that and I really do. Trust me. My mouth doesn't spit any words of it."

"So why did they know?"

She gives him her most adorable puppy dogface but Squall doesn't buy it. Better make a good reason now. "It's all began like this…I was heading to your office like you told me. In there I met this gorgeous girl who wants to be the member of the Garden Committee.

"You really want to be the member of Garden Committee?"

"Yes! I will do my best!"

"BOYOOKAA! Now I have enough members for the Garden Festival. By the way, do I know you before? You seem familiar."

"Maybe. I came from Trabia Garden, just like you! Everyone in Trabia Garden knows who you are."

"You are? How was things doing there?"

"Ehem. Can you talk to the point? Forget all those craps of silly reunion." Squall claim angrily. "Okay, okay. I'll make it fast. 

__

I met Nida on the bridge in front of the elevator and he asks why am I so happy.

"Is there something that make you happy Selphie?"

"YES! YES! Can you guess?" she then held her three fingers.

"Three words?" she nods. After a while Nida still can't guess it.

"Why don't you just tell it to me?"

"I can't. I promise not to tell it to anyone."

"Why don't you write it?"

"That's it! You're so genius Nida!" she takes out a piece of paper and writes it. "Here, read this." Nida take the paper and read. Apparently to Nida kissing is almost the same as xxx so . . . . 

"WHAT!?! SQUALL HAS XXX WITH RINOA?"

"WHAT!!! I _NEVER_ XXX WITH RINNY [Not that I don't want it]!!!" He shouted very loud and then grabs his gunblade. "I'll rip his body apart!" on the way down he met Rinoa and Irvine.

"Squall! Have you _heard_?" she asks. "What?" She comes closer and whispers to his ear. "Everyone said that we have do something _funny_ in the elevator." He nods angrily. "I'm on my way to cut him to a _very_ little pieces." she just laughs and then continues "We have, haven't we? Don't act like a little kid Squall, You're a commander. Keep your pride."

"I told you luck won't do you any good." Irvine said slowly. "That's why I bring you Rinoa." He winks. Selphie just smile and return his wink. "Thank you honey."

***************

Balamb Garden

16.00 P.M

"Yes, connect me to Ms. Ellone please." He waited for awhile. "Ellone speaking."

"Sis, can you come here?"

"What is it Squall? Is there something wrong?"

"No, just come here immediately." He hangs out the phone. He has a lot of trouble in just a few hours. Quistis come and shouting like crazy in his office. And while she's shouting she accidentally hit his right eye. That's all because that stupid Selphie and Nida. [Oh yeah, that reminds me. Caecil Reigh. I _know_ I have seen her before.] He stands up and walk to the window. [Where have I seen her? Trabia? Or maybe in FH? No, not there.]

He felt so sleepy now. He didn't have enough rest last night. It's because he has this dream… strange dream… [Hey! I know! That woman! She looks like that woman in my dream.] He sat down and folds his hands on the table. [I feel sleepy. Maybe I should take a nap for an hour or two.]

End of prelude

How was it? Is it good enough? (I mean my English). May be you are wondering why do I named this fic 'Time Travel', it has nothing to do with time travel right? Well, you're wrong. Just wait a few chapters because I want to build my characterization first in the first two chapters. Okay, I think that's all. See you in the next chapter. I'm still waiting for reviews you know.


	2. Sweet & Romantic

At last it's finish. I hope you haven't bored at my fic yet because it will take about nine or ten chapters. (Well, maybe only five chapters if I don't have any new ideas). I'm not very good at explaining things or situation so maybe you will get a little confused but bare it with me okay? I've told you that my English is not so good, it's even a miracle that I can write this thing. (That's another reason too give me reviews he he ^0^). Oh yeah, before I forgot, I don't own any FFVIII character. Okay, happy reading.

TIME TRAVEL

CHAPTER 1: SWEET AND ROMANTIC

======================================================

__

Two young people are walking on the green grass. They look so happy. Suddenly one of them fell down. The girl has a beautiful long and silky hair, eyes as green as emerald and red lip. Her body can be called perfection, and yet, she's lying on the grass, helpless. The other person quickly grabs her body, making sure that she's okay.

". . . .cil! What happen to you!!" He shouts, trying to wake her up. His heart is beating uncontrollable. He knew that this thing would happen someday. But now, he's not ready to let her go. "Hang on, I'll bring you home so they can heal you." He said, worried. The girl shakes her head weakly. She knows that no matter how hard they tried to fight their destiny they'll lose anyway.

"I . . . wish I . . . could . . .be . . . with you . . .always . . . " her voice turns weak every time she tried to say a word but she has ready to take the risk. "I'm sorry, I . . . can't protect you . . . I just break our promise . . ." he takes her hand and put it softly to his cheek.

"It's . . . no . .not . . . your fault." And then with the last strength that she had she moved her head closer and kiss him on the cheek. "Pro . . mi . . .se me . . . that . . . you'll . . . "

"I promise," he can't stop his tears from falling down again. He just cried and watch as her loved ones leaving him that way. "I promise, . . . and I won't break it again.

=================================================================================== 

I can not love just an empty fantasy

I need to have more than just a memory locked in my heart

Just one look at your face and,

And my heart just start to lose control

I can't promise you forever

But I can promise you, I will never let you go

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Balamb Garden

17.00 P.M

The headmaster office is a nice place, _really_. It's quite large and has a good circulation, and thanks to Rinoa and Selphie's touch it is definitely a comfortable place. Imagine, the office was full of paintings and filled with the fragrance of irises . . . but there's one weakness for the _'Male'_ commander that own that room . . . it's too _feminim. _And in one good evening four instructors have gathered in that single office.

"I can't understand how he can be in this office almost twenty four hours a day." Irvine said while looking around Squall's office. "Is this irises that I smelled? I wonder how the person that decorate this office look like." Selphie and Rinoa cough a little bit. "Ehem." Irvine walks closer to the vase and grabs an iris stalk. "_Iris_ flowers in the middle of _summer_? What _is _in that person mind?" Suddenly Selphie and Rinoa hit him wildly. "Hey! What have I done?!"

"Ssshhhh . . . you might wake him up!" Zell said lowly. They turn their head to see that Squall is sleeping tight on his chair. "He's so cute isn't he?" Selphie state. "Hey! I've got an idea!"

"You look _slick_, hon. Slick like a snake." She just grins and then run towards the elevator. "Don't let him wake up until I'm back!"

"What do you want to do? Don't do anything funny with _my_ Squall!"

"Don't worry, Rinny. I just want to add another section in our tutorial."

***************

Seifer is at the quad, mumbling to himself. [That stupid _Cee-wee_ . . .] He walks a few steps and mumble again [I'm gonna kill him!] He tightens his grip. He's very angry at that time. Zell is not only the one that makes him get into Garden Committee but also order him to find his _something missing_. [_Something missing_? I just know that there are four, and _only_ four something in this whole universe for God sake, _something_ blue, _something_ old, _something_ new and _something_ borrow. And as far as I know, those stuffs are for the girl who's getting married! So why does he ordered me to _look_ for his _something missing_? Is he getting married or something?!]

Not faraway, some female SeeD are chatting. "You're lucky to be in instructor Zell's class! I heard that you can be an instructor easily!"

"Yeah, compared to Mr. Irvine's." Seifer walk closer to them. [_Easier_, huh? Wait till you heard this!] When he is close enough to communicate with them in a _friendly_ voice he stops. One of them quickly recognized him. "Hei! Seifer! What are you doing here?" She said, smiling. "Nothing. What are _you_ doing _here_? Don't _you_ have to find _something missing_?"

The girl looks confused. What _is_ he talking about? Something missing . . . "Don't tell me that you forgot! _Instructor_ Cee-wee . . . I mean instructor _Zell_, order us to find _something missing_, right?!" She looks the floor and think. Something missing . . . instructor Zell . . . Oh! _That_ thing! "Yes, I have found it, _hours_ ago. In fact I'm an instructor now." And then her friends replied "You have? Wow! How old are you now? Twenty?"

"Nineteen this year." She blushes. She doesn't think that be an instructor is something _extraordinary_. "Do you know that you're the second one who be an instructor in a young age. That's a _really_ big thing!"

"What! _You are_!?!" Seifer shout loudly. [I'm gonna sue! She just join SeeD half year ago and she already be an instructor?! No fair!] He thinks for awhile and something hits him. [If she have _pass_ this test then she knows what's that _something missing_! Maybe I can use her.] He wants to smile but his face won't obey his brain so instead of a sweet smile he gives them his typical smile, a _smirk_.

"Why are you smirking?" she asked curiously. He just shakes his head. 

"Nothing. Anyway, what did you found for him?"

"Found what?" she doesn't understand what is he talking about. "You know, his _something missing_." He's beginning to lose his temper. "I didn't found any of his missing thing." He's really losing his temper now. "_Tell me or you'll die_!" He threats while thrusting his gunblade towards her.

***************

"Ouch! Be gentle will you!" Seifer said in pain. He's at the infirmary now to see Dr.Kadowaki but there's just one person in that room. "Next time, pick someone that equal with _your_ abilities. Her level is almost 40, and _yours_ is just 23." The girl said while wrapping his hand with bandage. He watched at how Quistis face turns into a serious look when she wrapping his hand. [She has a nice face when she's like this.] Her hands moved adeptly. She tries not to add more pain to him. "I told you to keep practising. I can't believe that you haven't level up again since the last time we meet."

"Oh, shut up! I don't need your advice! OUCH!!! YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE DO YOU!?!" He stands up and gets his gunblade ready.

"No, I'm not" She said uncaringly. "Heads up!" Seifer obey her order unwillingly. He looked at her again. Yes, she had changed. Not only her levels but also her face. The old Quistis is never close to beautiful, maybe because she seldom smiles so there are wrinkles all over her face.(note: I think Quistis never smiles to Seifer. Correct me if I'm wrong.) "You know Quisty, I think you've turned into a pre . . . I mean a cute Instructor." Quistis suddenly blush. She never thinks that Seifer will say such words. "So you think that _formerly_ I'm _not _cute?!"

"Uh . . . oh. . . no, it's not what I meant." Seifer realize now that he had made a mistake by saying she is _cute_. What's the big deal by saying she's cute anyway? Everything can be called cute, right? Dogs are cute, _gunblades_ are cute, _cute dresses with lots of laces _are cute, no big deal. But now, an awkward situation has been made just because he said that from all the things in the world he choose Quistis as someone that he called cute and he really wants to go from situation right away. "Hurry up!" And then the girl cast Curaga on him. "Now it's done. Shoo! Go away!"

"You don't have to tell me that! Bye – bye, _instructor_!" He smirked and then walked his way out from the infirmary. But when he reaches the door he stops and turns his body. "…Thank you, . . . Quisty." After saying that he ran away because he doesn't want her to see him blushing. "I really think that you're cute . . ." he said with lower voice.

". . . . . . Your welcome . . ." There's a slight smile on her face when he hears that. [He's not _that_ bad . . . ] RIIIINNNNNGGGG, RIIIINNNGGGGG, the phone rang. She picks up the phone. "Balamb, who's speaking?"

"Quisty? I'm Dr. Kadowaki, the health seminar is expanded for a day so I won't be there tomorrow too. Can you fill in for me?"

"Sure, no problem. Take care."

***************

[I wonder what does he want to talk to me. He seldom invites me to his Garden.] Ellone thought. She is on her way to Balamb Garden. [God it sure take so long! I have been in this train for an hour or so.] She turns her head to the window and see the scenery. Water, water and _water_. Water is every where. [Why does Balamb has to be on a very remote area?]

"What are you thinking Elle?" The man who sits beside her asks. Ellone turn to see his face and smiles. "Nothing, uncle. I'm just so happy to see Squall's face again. I never see him for this past few months."

"Relax. He won't go anywhere." He said and began to muse. "If only excerion is here…" Ellone chuckled. "What?" She laughs even louder. "Sorry, uncle. I just can't help it. You talk as if Excerion is a person."

"He is! He can move, needs foods [lots of them] and he can understand me!"

"Yeah, right. Face it, he's a _s-h-i-p_."

"He _is_ not! He's an _Extraordinary Machine of Loire Corporation_ (abbreviation: Excerion) generation I !!! We can get to Balamb in no time!" She just stared at him. [I can't believe that this man is the president of Esthar if I don't know him.]

***************

Balamb Garden

20.00 P.M

Squall is definitely confused now. Ever since he snooze this evening his friend is starting to act weird. Rinoa and Selphie laugh without a reason, Zell hasn't talk about hot dog, Seifer is threatening everyone he met, Irvine hasn't done anything _funny_ with Selphie, and Quistis is smiling around to all the people on Garden. There's _got_ to be something . . . he thought. Since he can't find out what's happening he decided to take a good night rest in his _Commander_ dorms.

On the way, every student who passes him always chuckled, or laughed. [What is it? I _really_ don't understand. They look at me as if I'm an alien from another galaxy.] Suddenly someone tap his shoulder.

"Hello, Commander." That person greets. [Oh, it's you . . . What do you want?] The girl is Caecil, she grabs Squall's hand and drags him to a bench near the pond. "I want to talk to you, if you don't mind." Squall doesn't say anything for a few minutes but then he nods. "Thank you. I have this idea, about Garden Festival, what if we make a Conservative Festival? It _will_ be exciting!"

[Why bother? Just called my dad and the festival will _become_ one.] She looks deeply into his eyes and strangely Squall felt a little weird. He has felt this feeling before . . . yes, when he first saw Rinoa. This feeling as if telling him that something is going to happen to them. Something _big_.

They have talked for fifteen minutes in a one way communication, since Squall doesn't reply anything she says. "Are you always like this?" She asks. [Huh? What is she talking about?] "You're not this serious when you are with your friends, are you?"

" . . . . Whatever." She looks disappointed but she refuses to gives up. "Is she your girlfriend?" She's trying to melt the cold situation. Squall blushes directly. Caecil just laugh seeing his behavior. "I'm very sorry. If I'm not that impudent there won't be any rumors about you." Squall blushes even more. " . . . Not your fault . . ." Caecil was surprise to hear him talking beside _'whatever'. _Is he opening up to her?

"It's Nida's. Don't blame yourself." He turns his head to her. [Funny . . . I feel like I have known her forever . . .] He gives her his precious smile to her and then she returns the smile. "See! You're cuter when you smiled. Why don't you be like this to everyone?" He shakes his head slowly. "I think . . . I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" She moves closer to him. "You have a really charming face, you know."

"Afraid that no one will understand me . . . Afraid I will hurt their feelings because of my words . . . Everything."

"Look Squall, if you don't speak what's in your mind, nobody will understand you. If you're just stay silent, they won't know how you feel. Try to express your feeling Squall, and you will be better." She smiles again. "At first I thought that you're just one weird Commander. But, actually you have a sweet and romantic manners."

"Thank you. I'd really appreciate this." He gets up and help her. "Hey! You haven't give me your opinion about my idea."

"Oh, that one. I also think that it would be exciting. Tell this to Selphie, she's the one who responsible about that thing. Where is your dorm? I'll walk you up, _if you don't mind_." It's her turn to blush. She never thought that word would come out from him. "I would love to."

***************

"Hey, you guys, do you see Squall anywhere around here?" Rinoa asks. She wants to say goodnight to him. "Nope. Maybe he's in his dorm." Selphie answers. "Well, I'll go check it with Angelo. Goodnight." She waves her hand. "Goodnight, Rinny. . . "

After she disappear from her view she pick up the phone and calls Irvine's dorm. "Irv, come to the elevator, quick!"

***************

Hmmm . . . what does she want to tell me this late at night? Irvine thought. He bumps in to Rinoa at the turn on Zell's dorm. She looks worry. In front of the elevator, Selphie's waving her hands wildly and moves her feet around in circle. It must be very important, he never see her this nervous.

"Quick! Quick! Why do you walk that slowly like a turtle?! Come on! Hurry!" Irvine starts running toward her. "What is it, hon?"

"I smell trouble!" she states. She moves her feet faster. "Do you know what I just see? Guess! Come on! Guess! Guess!" Irvine tried to think what would possibly happen in Garden at night. "The T-rex in TC is breaking through?"

"No, you dummy! It's _worse_ than that!" The cowboy takes off his hat and scratches his head. [What is worse than the loose T-rex?] "Ehm . . . Dunno, what?"

"I just see something incredible tonight!" Her hands can't stop even for a little while. She knows what she saw and it's not good. "You're making me curious. What _exactly_ that you see?" She hesitates to tell it, but she just has too. It's very important. "Squall is talking with someone _beside_ us!"

"You mean . . ."

"Yes! I don't want to imagine what it would be if Rinoa knows about it. You have to help me hide this thing to her!"

"How?"

"I've got a plan."

End of Chapter

What do you think? Not bad for an amateur right? Have any critics or comments or anything that you want to say about my fic? Don't hesitate to review, I won't bite. And, I can't up-date this fic all the time (with those assignment to make I don't think I have any time left to touch my computer to write this.) so don't be shock if you check this fic over and over but find no changes. Well, I think I've finished. See ya in the next chapter. I promise it would be a _long_ chapter.


End file.
